Framed display devices are well known globally. Frames provide a structure to art work by preventing the rolling or folding of a display item. They also provide a measure of protection from destruction by protecting the edges of items on display.
In addition, the structure and surface features of frames themselves may contribute to the appearance of a piece of work on display. There are numerous examples of decorative and artistic frames that are able to enhance the item or items displayed by a frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D9,732 to Gray discloses a frame in which the four sides are shaped into the form of vines. U.S. Pat. No. D248,356 to Tougas et al. discloses a frame in which each of its sides has a wicker-type configuration. U.S. Pat. No. D200,159 to Mueller, et al. discloses a frame with sides having a wavy configuration and also includes two diagonally crossed pieces in the rear.
One contemporary trend in artistic display is the presentation of “floating” displays in which the displayed item has the appearance of being suspended in space by being held by transparent facings. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0121195 to Moon discloses such an artistic display system. U.S. Pat. No. D369,679 to Lankford is another example of picture holders designed to hold a floating display item.
What appears to be lacking in the field is a display device that combines the structural and artistic advantages of a frame with the capacity to support a floating display item. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0216345 to Wadusky discloses a support frame having four corner mounting devices that support front and rear facings that hold one or more display items sandwiched between the two facings. However, the four mounting devices are only positioned at the four corners and do not extend along the length and width of the facings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,958 to Kofoed discloses a picture framing kit with a lattice system that sits behind a transparent facing within an exterior frame, but does not disclose any methods or components that would enable a floating display effect.
What is needed then is a device that would provide the structural and artistic advantages of an external frame while still giving display items a floating effect.